villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cheshire (DC)
Jade Nguyen, also known as Cheshire, is a villain from DC Comics, most commonly appearing as an enemy to the Teen Titans and Young Justice. History Origin Born to a French father and a Vietnamese mother, Jade Nguyen had an unhappy childhood and was sold into slavery. This trauma ultimately drove her insane, and paved her way into becoming one of the world's most ruthless mercenaries. After killing her master, Jade was informally adopted by Chinese freedom fighter Weng Chan, who taught her all that he knew about guerrilla fighting. She acquired knowledge of poisons from Kruen Musenda, a famed African assassin known as the "Spitting Cobra" and to whom she was married for the two years prior to his death. Biography Teen Titans She was a long-standing rival of the superhero team the Teen Titans. However, when Roy Harper, a.k.a. the archer Arsenal, went undercover for the government in a mission to get her confidence and turn her over, the two fell passionately in love. Knowing he would not be able to turn her in, he walked out; Cheshire would not learn his true identity until years later. The result of their romance was a daughter, Lian, whom Roy is raising. Despite her own shortcomings, Jade loves her daughter. Deathstroke & Ravens Returning to her mercenary ways after leaving Lian behind for Roy, Jade saved Deathstroke's life so he could help her in stealing nuclear weapons from Russia in an attempt to blackmail the world. To prove she was not bluffing, she obliterated the Middle Eastern nation of Qurac, reasoning that since Qurac was a stronghold for Muslim terrorists, the Western countries would secretly be grateful. Cheshire's plans were foiled when her base came under attack and she was forced to flee. She later created her own team, The Ravens. Tartarus Cheshire volunteered to join Tartarus, a group created by Vandal Savage with the objective of destroying the Titans. During a confrontation with the Titans and the H.I.V.E, Savage shot Cheshire to distract Arsenal. She recovered, but was taken into custody for her crimes including the devastation of Qurac. Sentenced to life imprisonment, she was broken out by the Ravens. Arsenal, however, forced her back into custody. Secret Six She later escaped custody and became a member of the Secret Six. At this time, she developed a relationship with Thomas Blake, a.k.a. Catman, and became pregnant. She later betrayed the Secret Six to their archenemies, "The Society." However, she was shot and critically wounded by Deathstroke shortly afterwards, who didn't think the Society needed traitors like her in their ranks. Though apparently killed, she later resurfaced, living in a mansion in the Himalayan Mountains with her new son. Working with Vandal Savage again, she put out hits on the other members of the Secret Six except for Blake. Taking matters into her own hands, she stabbed The Mad Hatter, who was working with the Six. Her blade was poisoned and she later bartered the antidote to the poison to Catman in exchange for her safety. She was later sent back to prison, but she received visits from Roy Harper and Lian occasionally. Her incarceration was only temporary however, and Cheshire was soon back out on the streets as a member of the new Injustice League. She was among the villains deported to the prison planet during the events of Salvation Run. Brightest Day Cheshire returned as a member of a small army of villains attempting to collect massive bounties on the heads of the Secret Six. She manages to poison the meals of her targets, but is defeated by Jeannette. Later, Star City is destroyed by Prometheus, and Lian is apparently killed. Jade had joined Deathstroke's new team of Titans and was later seen fighting Atom (Ryan Choi) and kills him. After finding out about her daughter's death; Cheshire attacks Roy, outraged at not keeping Lian safe: injuring him and threatening to do worse as revenge. Titans Cheshire became a member of Deathstroke's new team of Titans. Their first assignment was murdering Ryan Choi. She later contacted Roy, forcing him into joining Deathstroke's team so the two of them can kill Deathstroke. Cheshire rationalizes that Roy "owes" her for Lian's death, but while it appears Roy double-crossed her, it is part of Cheshire's plan. Afterward, Deathstroke and his team arrived at South Pacific Island to kill cult leader Drago over the arena production of blind warriors; however, his team, Cheshire, and Roy betray him, revealing that they had been working with Drago. Cheshire and Roy's plan backfired, as Drago never intended to give Cheshire her freedom back. Their attempt to defeat Drago and escape failed miserably. Later, Drago explained to Cheshire that he needs an heir, and she was going to provide him with one. Drago tries to convince Cheshire to succumb to him, but Drago was reading her mind and using her thoughts against her, but she is ultimately rescued by Slade and his Titans. Drago was defeated, Deathstroke allows him to live and the Titans then leave from his island but Cheshire and Roy choose to re-join the Titans. Upon returning to the labyrinth, Deathstroke reveals to them that his proceeding items were used to create a healing machine called "Methuselah Device" for his dying son, Jericho. After healing Jericho, Deathstroke claims the machine can also resurrect the dead, offering Cheshire and Roy the chance to revive Lian. Cheshire accepts, but Roy refuses, tells that he has punishing himself for his daughter's death and that Lian is in a better place. Joined by Tattooed Man and Cinder, Cheshire and Arsenal fought the other Titans to destroy the Methuselah Device. Television History ''Teen Titans'' It is unknown how Cheshire became one of the Teen Titans' foes before she was recruited into the Brotherhood of Evil. She was sent to capture Speedy, which was easily accomplished after she cut his bow in two with her claws. During the final battle with the Titans, she knocked Herald into the arms of the masked wrestler H.I.V.E. student after Herald's horn was clogged by Fang. Cheshire is not seen among the defeated villains, so it is possible that she managed to escape the battle. Cheshire is a master-level martial artist and her other powers are using her long sleeves and long hair as whips and using her razor sharp hand claws. She also develops fast speed when walking on all fours and has the ability to turn invisible (except for the eyes and grinning smile of her mask). ''Young Justice'' Cheshire, real name Jade Nguyen, is a highly-skilled assassin working for the League of Shadows. She is the daughter of Sportsmaster and Huntress, and the older sister of Artemis Crock. This lady has a true killer's instinct and is willing to go to any means necessary to accomplish her goals, whether it be through attacks, murder, or blackmail. She has a dry sense of humor, and treats her opponents like a cat would treat a mouse, allowing herself to be involved in playful banter to a small extent. She actually enjoys the prospect of killing, but she is not without her own sense of duty, following the orders of her masters to the letter, despite how easy it would be for her to ignore them. Despite this, Cheshire might have a deep crush on Red Arrow, when she kissed him in Louisiana and in season 2, helped him find the original Red Arrow when the one she married was a clone. Gallery Chesire2.jpg Aquaman_and_the_Others_Vol_1_7_Textless.jpg Aquaman_and_the_Others_Vol_1_10_Textless.jpg Titans_Vol_3_20_Textless_Variant.jpg Jade_Nguyen_Prime_Earth_001.jpg Jade_Nguyen_Prime_Earth_002.jpg Villains United Vol 1 4 Textless.jpg Secret Six III 2.jpg OriginalSecretSix.png Batman Vol 3 88 Textless.jpg Red Arrow vs. Chesire & Sportsmaster - Young Justice Navigation Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:Young Justice Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Alice in Wonderland Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Fighters Category:Samurai Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Honorable Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:In Love Category:Homicidal Category:Terrorists Category:Stalkers Category:Conspirators Category:Martial Artists Category:Assassins Category:Related to Hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Vengeful Category:Blackmailers Category:Liars Category:Crossover Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Obsessed Category:One-Man Army Category:Mercenaries Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Justice League Villains Category:Sadists Category:Tragic